


【黄饼】我要忘了你的眼睛

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 别纠结年代和偶尔口音的问题，就当是一个独立时空吧wwwww就整个脑洞就这个氛围怎么也弄不掉OOC←这次也真的是真的突发，设定草率，想到哪写哪，写到哪算哪……
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, 黄饼
Kudos: 6





	1. 我要忘了你的眼睛

1

徐彰彬遇见黄铉辰的时候是在一个夏天的尾巴。

暑假那会儿他爸给他买了辆新自行车当生日礼物，开学报到那天提早放学的下午他非要用后座带韩知城从学校后门的下坡路骑下去，把那个长得像小松鼠的男孩吓得一路惨叫，那天回家洗澡时候他才发现腰上愣是被捏出两块淤青。

当时他在耳边被呼啸的风声吹得呼呼作响，所有景色都在他身侧飞速掠过，兴奋刺激让他心脏急速跃动着，好像终于在平淡的日常生活中找点儿乐趣去发散一下年轻的荷尔蒙。

直到一个人影突然出现在他视野里——那个男孩从路口毫无预兆地走出来，他背着一个单肩背包，手指紧紧握在背包肩带上像是抓着个救命稻草，他低着头，略长的头发几乎挡上半张脸，露出来的部分即便在这样昏黄的阳光之下也有种半透明散发着光晕的白，他想起了小时候妈妈抱着他时候总在眼前晃的那块羊脂玉手镯，和周围街道格格不入。

徐彰彬的视线也就在那人身上停留了一秒，可那个画面到最后都深深印在他的脑海里，并在他的记忆中随着时间不断被美化，美化到他自己也不知道哪些是真的了。

那个男孩有点走神，等发现这辆失控的自行车载伴随一路尖叫笔直朝他冲过来的时候一下子没反应过来就那么愣在原地。

这时候猛捏刹车已经来不及了，徐彰彬也不想开学第一天就把他的发小儿韩知城甩到马路中间，于是他们两个滑行出一个蛇形的曲线，从那个学生身边擦身而过，然后直直载进旁边的草坪里。

车轮翘起来在空中高速旋转发出卡拉卡拉的齿轮声，韩知城躺在地上还在喊妈妈，徐彰彬自顾自骂骂咧咧爬起来了。

他一边检查他生日礼物是不是完好，一边用目光找到了愣在旁边的那个孩子。

那孩子看方向应该是从他们学校出来的，但是徐彰彬对他没印象，他自己二年级，如果有这么一个人在学校他不可能不知道，唯一的可能性就是他是新入学的一年级。

一年级，他却得仰着头看。

那个男孩被他瞪得吓了一跳，即使徐彰彬已经非常习惯陌生人对他的外表产生这种反应，可轮到这个陌生人在他眼前露出像被威胁了的表情竟然让他有一瞬间的难以接受。

虽然他很快就释怀了，最开始靠那张漂亮脸蛋堆砌起来的好印象马上消散殆尽，可能也是逆反心理作祟，原本徐彰彬还想表现得亲切一点，可看着那惊恐的样子就完全失去兴趣，心想着既然这样就按着别人的印象贯彻到底得了。

“看什么看，走路没长眼睛啊。”

“……对、对不起。”

男孩头低得更深了，在徐彰彬的逼问之下后退了半步。

韩知城似乎没想到徐彰彬会突然用这种态度跟别人说话，瞪大眼睛滴溜溜看向事发方向，一边赶紧站起来拽住徐彰彬的胳膊，“哎，干嘛啊，算了算了。”

徐彰彬瞪了他一眼，扭头把车扶起来跟韩知城一瘸一拐走了。

2

“……哥”

徐彰彬上学晚了一年，虽然比韩知城大了一岁但跟他一样二年级，不过私底下韩知城还是习惯这么叫他。

“哥，他怎么回事儿？”

韩知城小声问。

“我怎么知道。”

徐彰彬手捏紧了被摔得有点歪的车把，咬牙切齿。

“……”

韩知城又悄悄回头看了一眼。

“他不会想讹咱们吧？”

“卧槽，他敢！”

“哎哎，不是，哥！”

压低了声音憋在嗓子里的尖叫也没能阻止徐彰彬停下车踹下支架然后回头走向那个跟在他们身后十米左右距离的陌生少年。

对方原本就已经很缓慢的速度在看见那个气势汹汹冲上来的小个子之后停下了，几乎全身都散发出一种想要夺路而逃的气息，但是他没有动，硬是等着徐彰彬冲上来揪住了他的衣领。

其实他这个反应倒是让徐彰彬有些惊讶，这个人好像又不像他一开始想象的那样胆小。

“你跟着我干嘛？”

“……我没有……我家就住这儿……”

“不可能，这院儿里我们学校的我都认识。”

“……”

男孩抬起头，刘海被温热的风轻轻撩开一绺，像故意吊人胃口似的，那阵风说不出的有气无力，只有一瞬间露出藏在后面的眼睛就又马上落了回去。

这场景比得上晚上八点半电视剧里的慢镜头，突然模糊的画面配着刻意煽情的背景音乐，徐彰彬觉得又假又肉麻，一般都快速按掉。

而现在他觉得耳边的风推着树叶那些沙沙作响的声音比那些背景音乐还让人心跳，闷热的空气堵着嗓子，他心里几乎开始埋怨那阵风太小气不肯让他多看两眼那双眼睛，而差点忘了自己是来干什么的。

“……我前两天刚搬来。”

男孩儿的说得很慢，与其说是被他的气势压倒了，不如说整个人都带着一股颓丧的脱力。

徐彰彬猜测这旅程或许并不是他理想中的样子。

“……那你……你住哪。”

徐彰彬的语气软下来了。

那男孩眨眨眼，抬起手在徐彰彬的注视下慢慢指向回家的那栋单元入口。

3

徐彰彬猜错了，那人也是二年级，在周一第一节课下课韩知城就带着听来的消息传达给徐彰彬了。

黄铉辰，十六，父母工作原因转学来。

他俩在班后门交接信息的时候正好看见黄铉辰跟着班主任去老师办公室。

比女老师高出一头的挺拔身姿即便只穿着简单的白衬衫和校裤就已经足够吸引人们的视线，虽然没人真的有什么动作，可过道里三三两两扎堆聊天的女生倚在墙上撩着头发，涨红的脸蛋掩饰不住泛滥的少女心，与此形成极度反差的便是一部分男生充满敌意的低语。

黄铉辰温顺地低着头，就像根本没注意到那些。

徐彰彬突然就有点明白他之前为什么那副有气无力的模样了，一次离别伴随的就是一次新的重新获得认同，对他来说可能没有想象中那么容易。

4

徐彰彬没再跟他扯上关系，只不过在学校偶尔多留意两眼，他在韩知城发现问起来的时候大方承认自己就是觉得黄铉辰赏心悦目看着开心，然后得到了一个包含了很多复杂情绪的注视。

事情发生改变的那天他因为迟到被罚做值日，韩知城跟他不是一个班，但是通常会等他一起走，反正双职工家庭的子女放学以后总有足够的自由支配时间，虽然也不知道是等他墩完地还是等他支着墩布站在窗户前头看够了黄铉辰。

徐彰彬的班在一楼，一楼只有两个二年级，其中一个就是他们，这让徐彰彬很容易就捕捉到操场上发生的一举一动，他也是这样发现黄铉辰的作息规律。

他似乎总是走得比别的学生晚一点，那时候开始要落下的阳光会把他的影子在操场上拉得很长，徐彰彬就只等着他从教学楼走到大门口那不到一分钟的距离。

“操。”

“？”

韩知城一边写作业一边就听徐彰彬低声骂了一句，再抬头就只看见窗口一个逐渐跑远的背影和地上被踩倒的桌子。

其实说起来徐彰彬也不是什么乖孩子，打架斗殴这事儿不是没干过，不过他一般不会主动惹事，平时逗起闷子还都挺招人喜欢，学习也不算差，再加上他姥爷身份，大多数时候老师就都睁一只眼闭一只眼过去了。

父母在他小学就去别的地方支援工作，因为觉得还是这里条件好就没带他一起去，徐彰彬撒泼打滚哭闹也没用，最后就也只能留在这跟他姥爷一起生活，这么多年已经完全习惯了。

这学校就有一帮人他是真的看不顺眼，带头的是个彻底放弃了的小痞子，天天正事不干，有事没事就得找个人下手折腾一下彰显一下自己所谓的社会地位。

他在徐彰彬这边碰过一鼻子灰，也就不怎么在他周围出现了，弄得徐彰彬几乎忘了这帮人存在。

他们把黄铉辰围住的时候徐彰彬皱起眉，他不想轻举妄动，毕竟他和对方说到底也算不上认识，上学期他已经被警告过再惹事可能会被退学，要说有哪个学生真的不怕这个几乎是不可能的。

他看见高个男孩被挡住去路，有人跟他说了些什么，他张嘴回应的话徐彰彬也分辨不出来，就只看见他伸手推开一个人往外走去。

到黄铉辰被人从身后踹倒的时候徐彰彬久违的生气了。

于是就发生了之前的一幕。

黄铉辰吓了一跳，当一个人把正在他头顶对着他拳打脚踢的人扑倒而让他重新看见阳光的瞬间。

两个人滚作一团，可看见来的人是谁之后除了带头那位都不太敢下手，这时候又听见远处有人喊了一嗓子老师来了。

学生们作鸟兽散，徐彰彬教导主任男老师凶狠质问着干嘛呢的声音中朝黄铉辰伸出手，见他没反应就直接把他拽了起来，踉跄地沿着教学楼中间的小路往后门夺路而逃。

徐彰彬拽着他跑到自行车存车库旁边的拐角才停下，他们紧紧贴着墙站着连大气都不敢出。

黄铉辰在徐彰彬探头观察周围的时候悄悄看了一下他的脸，又突然意识到什么猛地松开他们握紧的手。

徐彰彬被他这一下挣开的动作吓了一跳，撅起嘴有点埋怨似的看向他。

“对不起……”

黄铉辰想都没想就开口了，过后才意识到自己好像是在为松开手这件事道歉。

对面的人脸颊有一小片混着泥土的擦伤，因为身上那层薄薄的汗水，皮肤在快要落山的阳光下微微发出金色的光。

他抬着眼睛看着黄铉辰，嘴角的笑容满是成功逃脱后按耐不住的兴奋。

黄铉辰能听见自己心脏怦怦地跳，可他分不清这跳动是因为剧烈的奔跑还是别的什么。

5

韩知城终于在十分钟后找到了他们，他把手里提的徐彰彬的书包砸在他脸上说你疯啦，还在学校就跟人动手。

徐彰彬不以为然，把背包挎在肩上，反倒去问黄铉辰怎么被那帮人缠上了。

“……他说我抢他女朋友。”

徐彰彬哼着笑了一声，虽然猜出来肯定又是那人随便找了个理由找茬，可还是用调侃的语气问着：“是嘛？那你还挺厉害，这才来几天。”

对方听完他的话有点着急地往前凑了一步。

“没有，我都不知道他说的是谁。”

徐彰彬笑笑没说话，把弄脏的外套脱下来系在腰上，又探出头看看没人就开始大摇大摆往车棚走过去，弯腰解开自己的车锁。

韩知城的车在更远点的另一排，他招呼了一声就去找自己的车了。

等徐彰彬跨在车上一脚踩着地回头看见黄铉辰仍然站在那就开口问他你怎么不去拿你的车？

“我一般都走路来。”

“……不嫌远啊。”

“就……还好。”

“……”

徐彰彬看着他就又有点走神，虽然自己冲出去的速度已经很快了，可这张他分外喜爱的脸蛋还是挨了几下，他觉得可惜，但有些意外，这竟然让他意识到黄铉辰即便这样也是漂亮的，甚至有种他脑内匮乏语言形容不出的美感。

已经骑到校门口的韩知城按着车龄催他，徐彰彬扭头看了看，又把头转回来，却和黄铉辰的目光在空中交汇了。

他想所有人都不可能对这种怯生生带着点孤寂的眼睛视若无睹，就像他曾经偶然在楼下喂过的小狗，就只是吃了一口你给的东西就全心全意相信你是世界上最好的人。

徐彰彬咂了一下嘴，听起来好像是不耐烦，可动作却是偏了一下头示意他过来。

“走吧，我带你。”

6

后来韩知城抢走了他的酒瓶，对着喝多了话停不下来的他说不是这样的，哥，只有你啊，只有你。

TBC


	2. 7-11

7

徐彰彬即不想这样灰头土脸的到处晃悠又不想马上回家跟他姥爷编理由解释脸上的伤，所以也不管韩知城同没同意就直接骑车停在了人家家门口。

在单元楼下捏紧车把一个急刹，脚还没踩到地上就听见身后传来一声闷哼，然后好像比气温还高的温度随着惯性贴到了他后背上。

马上一只手就推着他的肩膀离开了，后座的小孩像丛林里受惊的小鹿，几乎是从车上跳了下去，慌慌张张站在旁边观察他的表情。

徐彰彬实在看不下去了，有点哭笑不得地从车上慢悠悠跨下来，“你跟这儿一惊一乍的干嘛啊……我又不揍你……”

“……”

“黄铉辰是吧？”

“……嗯。”

他似乎有些惊讶徐彰彬知道他的名字，眨眨眼睛点点头。

“徐彰彬”他指指自己，“韩知城”他又示意了一下旁边正弯腰锁车的人，韩知城听见就仰起脸朝他抬了下下巴算是打过招呼了。

“那个……谢谢你帮我。”

“噗。”徐彰彬笑了一下，牵动脸上的伤，皱出一个夸张的鬼脸，“你这反射弧可够长的。”

说完他把车锁锁上，一手握住黄铉辰的胳膊拖着他往楼道走进去。

“走吧，别站着了，你这小可怜，以后就跟着哥混吧。”

跟在后面的韩知城听见这句话发出一声嘲讽的假笑，黄铉辰紧张地回头看他，但是徐彰彬根本不在意，领着他大摇大摆往别人家走去。

“你们走那么快有什么用啊，有我家钥匙吗？”

韩知城的喊声在过道里回响。

8

韩知城找出家里当药盒用的铝饭盒给他们处理伤口，先给严重一点的徐彰彬处理完以后就用棉签往黄铉辰伤口上怼，给他疼得肩膀都缩了起来。

徐彰彬正举着镜子看自己的脸，余光瞥见那张皱在一起的脸赶紧出声：“哎哎轻点行不行，给人留下疤怎么办。”

韩知城看了他一眼，把手里的棉签塞到他手里，面带微笑朝着黄铉辰伸出双手比划了一个您请的姿势。

“啧。”徐彰彬就着坐着的姿势把椅子往前拖了几步坐到黄铉辰面前，“我来就我来。”

“马上就好，不要怕啊，乖~”

黄铉辰被这捏着嗓子模仿幼儿园阿姨哄小孩儿的语气弄得差点笑出来，又抿着嘴努力忍住了。

他开始思考自己对徐彰彬的印象是不是有什么偏差。

只是他还没来得及想太远，就发现徐彰彬拿着棉签的手在靠近自己之后就开始抖了，这让他突然有了些不详的预感。

他们大腿抵着大腿，以一个极度亲密的距离靠在一起，黄铉辰不知道徐彰彬是近视看不清自己脸上的伤还是怎么，突然变得异常小心翼翼。

感觉那个被碘酒浸湿的棉签沿着自己额角伤口的边缘一点点向破损的中心滑动，每靠近一点对方就因为下不了手再后退一些，然后鼓起勇气重复这一步骤。

过了不知道多久，他就感觉那一阵阵沙疼以极小的面积反复出现着，疼得他鼻子都开始发酸了。

在徐彰彬再一次尝试碰触他伤口破损最严重那部分失败之后，黄铉辰终于开了口。

“……我觉得……你就还是一鼓作气擦完吧……”

徐彰彬被他突然的一句话吓得赶紧松手，有点不好意思地用手蹭蹭鼻子。

“……不知道为什么就感觉下不了手。”

这语气让黄铉辰莫名有一种是自己的错似的感觉。

他轻轻笑了一下，在徐彰彬稍微发愣的那一瞬间把棉签从他手里接了过来，顺便拿起徐彰彬放在旁边的镜子，咬着牙对准位置直接把棉签用力朝着伤口碾压过去，最后确认了一下没有尘土和细小的沙粒留在伤口周围，就把废弃的棉签扔到摊在桌上的旧报纸上。

“好了。”

他又朝徐彰彬笑了一下，这时候徐彰彬才稍微开始习惯这个笑容。

9

他们听说的黄铉辰是因为父母工作原因转学过来的，但他自己说的话，虽然是这个原因，但是其实是因为父母工作太忙没办法照顾他，高中又比较重要，才让他到这个远亲家借住两年。

徐彰彬想到了小时候抱着他妈妈裤脚大哭的自己，不管几岁还是十几岁，第一次独自离开家总不会那么轻松。

想起这些他好像就对眼前这孩子更没法放着不管了。

10

徐彰彬和韩知城住在同一栋楼的不同单元，黄铉辰住他们斜对面的另一栋，冬天等那些杨树都落了叶就能互相看见对楼窗户，但在夏天就被那些丰茂的树叶遮得严严实实。

两栋楼中央刚好是这个院里唯一的小花园，外侧一圈石砌的矮围栏通常被人当座位用来休息，走进花园里面被植物包围的中央还有几组座椅和石桌。

徐彰彬家在三楼，一开窗就能看见这里。

他不记得那是几天之后，他跟黄铉辰至少也算是认识了，在学校偶遇也能站着聊两句，但仍然没有把课后的私人时间重叠在一起。

他只是隐约记得那天的夜晚仍然带着夏季的余热，他吃完饭热得受不了就去开窗户，刚把纱窗外面的玻璃窗推开就一眼看见了坐在小花园外面路灯下看书的人。

徐彰彬手上的动作下意识放轻下来，像是怕惊扰到他，好像坐在那的人不是个高二的学生而是个不明原因出现在城市里的小动物。

黄铉辰还是白天在学校那身衣服，不同的是白衬衫领口的扣子比平时多解开了一个，他低头认真看着手里的书页，锁骨上有一条漂亮的阴影。

徐彰彬想喊他的名字，可话到嘴边又被什么突发奇想的念头止住了，他转身在屋里左右看了看，从自己书桌上抓起一把泡泡糖，长方形用纸包起来的糖果大小正好趁手，他瞄准了那个人的腿边就扔了过去。

啪。

黄铉辰余光里看见什么东西从天而降，他吓了一跳，皱起眉仔细盯着地上那块粉色的长方体上熟悉的字体认了半天，又凭着记忆朝着它来的方向抬起头，却对上一张熟悉的脸。

“……干什么呐？”

徐彰彬见第一块糖就让黄铉辰注意到了，就从剩下那些里拆了一块送进嘴里，一边嚼一边朝他扬扬下巴。

黄铉辰的回应比他想象的慢一点，他盯着自己的脸，像是在思考什么又好像有点放空。

徐彰彬甚至怀疑自己脸上是不是有什么东西，抬头从窗户玻璃上快速检查了一下，确认并没有什么问题，才又理直气壮看了回去。

等他再回过头的时候黄铉辰已经不再是那个表情，他举起手里的书晃了晃，进行着毫无必要的说明。

徐彰彬似乎也在这时候意识到了自己的明知故问，有点尴尬地揉揉鼻子。

“那个……我能下去吗？”

他双臂抱在身前架在窗口探出一点身子，声音里带一点他独特的鼻音，加上试探询问的语气糅杂在一起，让他的话听起来像是在撒娇一样。

“为什么不能？”

漂亮小孩仰着头更显得一脸天真。

“不是……”徐彰彬苦笑一下，“我是说我能下去找你吗？”

黄铉辰把手里的书慢慢合上之后压在大腿上。

“我回答的就是这个问题。”

11

徐彰彬开心地踩着拖鞋踢里踏拉跑下楼，一出楼门口就看见黄铉辰坐在那等他，一直被盯着到他走近这件事让徐彰彬稍微有点莫名紧张，紧张得都忘了之前扔下去的那块泡泡糖。

也不会知道它被黄铉辰捡了起来，仔细抹掉灰尘，收进了自己的衣袋里。

TBC


	3. 完

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为应该不会写后面了，但是剧情已经构思完，就用大纲记一下
> 
> （有大概一句话隐藏旻城）

反正这时候开始两个人就变得很熟了也会一起上下学什么，黄铉辰因为借住的远亲家那对夫妻总会吵架，所以平时不愿意待在家里，徐彰彬慢慢发现了就让他来自己家玩，反正他姥爷觉得有人陪着孙子也挺好的也特别欢迎他。

差不多就这样过了一学期，本来以为那个之前找事的学生见黄铉辰跟徐彰彬走得近就没再招惹他，结果有天黄铉辰等徐彰彬放学的时候就看见他带着几个人在校门口堵着一个女学生，虽然他不认识那姑娘但是也没法当没看见，所以明知道结局会很惨也只能硬着头皮上去，黄铉辰不知道那姑娘就是暗恋他的女孩，然后那个人本来就看他不爽，见他这样就又把气全撒他身上，徐彰彬一出来就看黄铉辰又被人按地上拳打脚踢，当时就急了，那人也在气头上也不管不顾就几个人扭打在一起，两个人肯定不是三五个人的对手，徐彰彬最后从旁边摸了块砖头刚拿起来那人就说我知道你再惹事就要退学了，你现在打我我马上告诉学校。

徐彰彬没办法只好咬着牙又把手松开，结果没两秒钟就看眼前的人被从后面一砖头拍在脑袋上倒地上没动静了，黄铉辰灰头土脸地站在那，因为没打过架，下手反而不知轻重，所有人都被他这一下给吓到了，只好赶紧把昏过去那人送医院。

在医院等结果的时候教导主任过去了，因为有女学生证明他俩是为了帮她所以没说太多就让他们先回去，但是也说了会通知家长处理。

那天黄铉辰让徐彰彬领回了家，俩人悄悄回了屋盘腿坐在他床上互相上药，徐彰彬一边给他贴创可贴一边笑着说他红颜祸水，黄铉辰就仰着头疼得眼泪汪汪地看着他，说都是我的错。

徐彰彬就假装生气说怎么是你的错呢。

反正后来谁先亲的谁也没人记得了，好像几乎是同时靠向对方的，徐彰彬觉得那个感觉太奇怪了，他枕着的是平时睡觉的枕头，床单的触感也太熟悉，但是按在身上的手也没让他觉得像想象中那么陌生，虽然他确实很紧张，可是又有种特别理所当然的顺从。

他们本来怕被发现就一直关着灯，只有透过窗户照进来的月光作为光源，可这足够徐彰彬看清黄铉辰的脸，他皱起的眉，被汗水打湿而翘起来一点的创可贴和脸颊淡淡的红。

那张漂亮的脸像是忍耐着什么，带着一点点痛苦似的压低着声音喊他的名字，然后祈求般地说哥你摸摸我，一边用手抓着他往自己身上带过去。

第二天那学生的家长还是闹到学校，徐彰彬他姥爷替他父母去学校，黄铉辰因为特殊原因没叫人来，但还是给他父母打了电话。

因为最后动手的是黄铉辰，所以医药费还是他家里出的，徐彰彬不服气说是那人先动的手，差点和对方的家长吵起来，后来时让他姥爷给按住了，意思是俩孩子都参与了，医药费就一人一半。

最后学校象征性给了俩人警告处分，因为那学生实在是前科太多，学校也看不下去直接劝休学了。

俩人的警告贴出来那天他们还去围观了，徐彰彬笑着说这可能是我唯一一次名字能和你挨一块贴出来的机会了，黄铉辰笑了，没说话。

这件事让黄铉辰的父母改变了主意决定让他还是去跟他们生活，这原本是黄铉辰期待的结果，可是在接完电话听着母亲忍着哭声说没照顾好他后悔让他离开的时候突然有些难过。

第二天出门一下楼就看见徐彰彬踩着自行车在楼下等他，看见他几乎眼睛一亮地坐直了身子朝他挥手。

他很艰难地笑了笑，不知道该怎么告诉这个把他从寂寞中拽出来的人他要离开的这件事。

那个暑假从各方面来说都像是最后的暑假，他劝住了父母马上带他走的计划，推到了开学前，又把自己要离开的事情告诉了韩知城，他不知道怎么跟徐彰彬开口，结果拖到最后还是因为韩知城说漏了嘴才被他知道。

他以为徐彰彬至少会跟他闹个脾气什么的，但是那个人表现得异常成熟，突然就真的像个哥哥，笑着看着他，拍着他的肩膀说这不是很好吗。

黄铉辰松了口气，之后又更难过了。

之后他们还是像以前一样，象征性地说在一起写暑假作业其实多一半时间都跑出去撒野去了，没人再提黄铉辰要走的事，就像不提起来就不存在似的。

走的那天父母开车到楼下接他，徐彰彬前一天就告诉他自己不会去送行，只有韩知城在楼下和他告别，他抬起头，从那些茂盛的杨树叶之间好像隐隐约约看见窗口的人影，但是风一刮就又看不清了。

车窗外熟悉的场景逐渐向后倒退，然后渐渐变得陌生。

黄铉辰缩在后座哭得抽抽搭搭，他母亲一直用手给他抹眼泪。

哭累了也到了火车站，那种强烈的离别感扑面而来。

他在之前的某一天晚上，下巴抵着正在低头看漫画的徐彰彬的肩膀，突然说了句我会回来的。

徐彰彬歪头看了他一眼，轻轻一笑但是没说话。

黄铉辰对他的态度有点不满意，说你不相信我。

徐彰彬摇摇头，然后说这种事别瞎承诺，没必要。

黄铉辰因为他这句话生了好久的气，最后还是被徐彰彬亲了一下脑门哄好了。

再后来就是很久之后了。

徐彰彬上了大学又毕了业，父母也回到这个城市，但是因为他不放心姥爷一个人，工作以后就又回这里住了。

他工作是在电台主持，原本是白天，后来被调到深夜节目，反倒正好顺了他的生物钟，一干就是五六年。

那天他上完夜班回家刚睡醒就听见手机响，一看是他表哥方灿给他打电话，说是表哥其实也没血缘关系，不过俩人父母原来是一个单位的关系好这么叫，小时候住一起的时候方灿没少带着徐彰彬闹腾，后来高中就去了国外，但是这两年开始两边跑着工作。

因为他住的地方和徐彰彬父母家很近，所以每次回来都会去看看他们，然后这些年逐渐就开始少不了被他们说有没有认识的合适的姑娘给小彬介绍介绍啊这样的话题。

徐彰彬在楼下的串儿店看见方灿，一身黑但是一头金发还是挺扎眼的。

他睡醒没多久实在没胃口就要了瓶饮料也没点吃的。

方灿也没管他吃不吃，就问他到底怎么想的，为什么每次介绍的姑娘答应的好好的见了面第一次之后就开始爱答不理。

徐彰彬说我也没让你介绍啊。

方灿不乐意说那不是阿姨让我帮忙吗。

徐彰彬说也是我妈非让我见我才见的，不好直接拒绝，就还是让对方觉得他不合适就行了。

方灿吃一半的动作停下来，问他是不是心里有人，徐彰彬看着他说不知道。

什么意思？

徐彰彬就说，好像有也好像没有，也不知道是不是人。

方灿放下手里的东西，眼神认真地问他你要不要好好和我谈谈。

徐彰彬拿着手里的碳酸饮料歪头看着旁边贴的海报喝了一口说不用了，再说吧。

方灿吃完点的东西跟他一起去他家看了眼他姥爷，又聊了聊一直到晚上吃了晚饭才出来，徐彰彬下楼送他，走到门口看着他打着车，等车走远才踩着拖鞋往回走，又路过院门口的小卖部，停下脚步。

那时候他才刚毕业，韩知城也是，憧憬着未来又有点迷茫的他俩蹲在院门口买了两瓶啤酒坐在马路牙子上一起喝。

然后眼瞅着小卖部老板搬来一箱新的饮料放在货架上，最后把一张全新海报糊在层层叠叠或新或旧的广告上面。

韩知城眼睛都瞪大了，徐彰彬倒是看起来很正常，只有他自己知道自己心跳成什么样子。

槽，那不黄铉辰么。

……

韩知城问他还有没有和黄铉辰联系，他只能如实说没有。

他没想过还能见到这张脸，也没想过之后能这么经常见到这张脸。

那几年网络逐渐兴起，信息接受的方式也终于不只限于纸质媒体，但报纸杂志仍然还是主流，徐彰彬下楼给他姥爷买晚报的一会儿功夫就看着报摊摊主把一本黄铉辰封面的杂志塞进展架。

那本杂志就在徐彰彬眼皮子底下，有点太近了，让那想起那天晚上。

他几乎没法直视那张脸，低下头接过摊主递来的报纸就走了。

他没主动买过关于那个人的东西，也只会在替他姥爷买报纸那几分钟里快速扫过报纸杂志封面关于他的标题，倒也断断续续了解了他的许多信息。

直到有天看见那条关于女明星和广告王子的照片。

画面很模糊几乎看不清人的脸，但是至少没人会认错那出现在每个黄金时段广告里的轮廓，明显偷拍的画质配上夸张的标题，确实足以在一众报纸中间脱颖而出。

两人亲密的背影意外的和谐，甚至他能从那个半侧脸看出他微笑的弧度。

这种感觉还有点奇怪，因为这明明和他没有关系，他却要在脑子里不断和自己强调，这和他没有关系，就好像他潜意识里还是觉得和自己有关系似的。

拿到报纸以后徐彰彬又站了两分钟，还是没有去看那个内容转头上了楼。

那天晚上他从书柜里翻出高中时候的语文课本，里面夹了一张照片，经过了这么久颜色稍稍退了一些。

他曾经以为自己和黄铉辰没有任何影像资料留下来，直到那天他放学看见走廊玻璃展柜里贴的关于运动会的画报，大概因为是学校那年最后一次大型活动，放了快几个月还是没被撤下去。

里面有一张他和黄铉辰的拥抱，他也是后来才知道那个瞬间曾被拍下来过。

当时他的项目刚结束，要给跑到让位置就只能站在中央等着，然后他看见黄铉辰从眼前跑过，冲过终点线，在回头的一瞬间看向他。

他想也没想就冲了上去，被那个人楼进怀里。

就是那一瞬间被拍了下来，放进了宣传友谊第一比赛第二的栏目里。

他砸坏了上锁的展柜玻璃拿走了这张照片，但也不敢多看，就塞进二年级的课本收进了书柜里再没拿出来过。

这大概是他在黄铉辰离开以后第二次哭，第一次是在他出发的那天晚上。

虽然中间还有一次，但是因为他喝得太多不记得了，只有韩知城独自保留着那天的记忆。

他是唯一知道这俩人这些破事儿的人，也是徐彰彬憋了好几年才肯告诉他的。

他甚至怀疑自己要是没趁着他喝多了多问一嘴的话，可能徐彰彬就打算把这些都带进棺材里了。

从那之后韩知城就一直致力于让徐彰彬忘了那个人往前看，努力给他介绍对象，最后徐彰彬都忍不住嘲笑他活得跟个拉皮条的似的。

女明星是很大牌的女明星，八卦消息迅速霸占了所有小报，很快韩知城就也看见了。

和方灿主攻的方向不同，韩知城这边直接从男的下手，而且韩知城他挑，像是跟黄铉辰犟上了似的，就非要找个也特别好看的。

照他意思是我就不信了，世界上就没个比得上他的。

徐彰彬数次劝他别瞎折腾他都没死心，而在这次女明星登场之后他的执着到达了巅峰。

就是这样他被强行拉着认识了李旻浩。

那人确实是有张好看的脸，对此韩知城十分得意。

徐彰彬看着他俩并排坐对面，他那位发小儿把旁边这位哥夸得天花乱坠，听得他直想笑。

他也看得出来对方对这事儿没什么意思，估计也是拗不过韩知城才跟着来的。

徐彰彬不介意多认识个朋友，男朋友就算了，最后他喝了口水笑着打断韩知城推销员的节奏说这么好你怎么不自己留着啊。

结果他那发小儿一瞬间居然脸红愣住了，接着就开始结巴。

李旻浩不动声色瞟了他一眼，徐彰彬当时就悟了。

说实话这倒是让他轻松了不少，如果真的是个有这方面意向的人拒绝起来反倒麻烦。

他招呼来服务员加了几瓶啤酒，给对面俩人倒满了，说就别想那些复杂的了，权当交个朋友。

李旻浩和黄铉辰是同行，也是演员，徐彰彬听了点点头表示不意外，心想这可能也是韩知城对他如此满意的原因之一。

那天他们喝得都有点多，韩知城甚至因为喝多了开始变得什么都往外秃噜，没忍住把徐彰彬和那位少年的故事讲出来了。

徐彰彬在韩知城把黄铉辰逐渐描述得始乱终弃之后阻止了他，让他别胡说，又补了一句本来我俩就没什么，都是小时候的事了。

李旻浩酒量看起来在三个人里算好的，端着杯子面不改色笑了笑说得是什么样的人能让你这样的人记这么久。

韩知城听见他的话把头抬起来，用仅有的理智观察了一下徐彰彬的表情，大概能确定他没阻止自己的意图，就歪过头朝李旻浩身侧的方向抬抬下巴。

对方转过头，又四下看了看，除了站在前台之后的女服务员之外没别的人，疑惑地又转回来。

韩知城猜到了，凑上去一手搭上他肩膀，另一只举着酒杯的手伸出食指指着女服务员身后那堵墙，上面贴的一张大海报。

就他。

李旻浩抬头看了眼对面的人，他就一直低着头用筷子认真夹着盘子里的东西，好像根本没听见他们的对话。

李旻浩有很多话最后还是忍住了没有说，比如他下周要进的组里男主演就是那个他。

他不是那种在没把握之前就主动出击的人，所以他进组以后观察了很久这位男主角和女主角——那个女明星的绯闻，几乎可以确定是个假消息之后才告诉韩知城。

韩姓男青年企图驱车前往片场偷袭男主角的计划被李旻浩奋力阻止了，他其实也不太理解这人对黄铉辰的敌意为什么这么重，说到底也不过是别人的感情问题。

韩知城坐在李旻浩房间的书桌前头，说之前没跟你说，彰彬哥跟我说过一次，他说黄铉辰走之前跟他说会回去，平时彰彬哥一直说他本来就不信，但是那次喝多了他才告诉我其实他一直信，信到现在。

李旻浩没出声，韩知城开始一脑门子怒气也憋屈着消了点，无聊就开始扒拉他桌上的东西，结果看见几块现在已经很少见的泡泡糖。

他有点惊讶地拿过来看了看，问他哪买的，现在基本很难买到了。

李旻浩犹豫了一下才告诉他黄铉辰给的。

韩知城听见他的话脸色一下变了，倒不是生气，就一下子变得特别复杂。

他看了看手里的东西，低声骂了一句，我他妈真的不懂他们到底在想什么了。

李旻浩问他怎么了？

韩知城把泡泡糖扔回桌上沉默了一会，才有点无奈地告诉他上学那会儿，彰彬哥最喜欢吃这个。

徐彰彬的生日又到了，知道他孤家寡人的家长非要让他晚上接上姥爷回家过生日，确实是孤家寡人的他也只能硬着头皮答应。

所以和韩知城约的饭局就只能提前到了中午。

到这岁数过生日已经不是什么小时候那样充满期待的事情了，所以也懒得大张旗鼓，就仍旧是他家附近熟悉的馆子见个面随便吃点就得了。

虽然是他生日，对其他人来说更多的也就是一个普通的工作日，徐彰彬进到店里才发现一楼都坐满了，韩知城告诉他在二楼找了个位置，徐彰彬到了才发现李旻浩也在。

他皱了下眉，倒不是不愿意，只是有些奇怪。

他走近了才看见韩知城脑门和眼角下头有一块青，徐彰彬一边坐下一边说你这是跟谁打架了，又看了眼李旻浩说不是你家暴吧？

李旻浩还没出声韩知城就打断他，有点气哼哼说让狗挠了。

徐彰彬哭笑不得，见他不想说就没再问，一边翻菜单一边问点什么了，又说晚上还得回家不能吃太多。

对面俩人在那悄悄用眼神交流信息，徐彰彬发现了也懒得问，叫来服务员添了自己的菜。

刚把菜单放在桌上韩知城就倾着身子问他哥你生日礼物想要什么。

哟，你还没给我准备呢？我还以为待会就能拿走呢。

他笑着开了瓶北冰洋。

不是，你就说说你想要什么。

没什么想要的，想要的也没人给。

他几乎自嘲似的笑着补充。

韩知城似乎就是在等这句话。

拍了一下桌子，摊开双手：那可难说。

徐彰彬朝他嗤笑了一声，把手里的饮料往玻璃杯里倒，一边逐渐听见外面开始有些不明显的骚动。

不远处的服务员一边喊着欢迎光临一边走向二楼的大门。

徐彰彬皱了一下眉。

外面怎么这么吵。

在随着门打开而逐渐放大的嘈杂声中徐彰彬回过头。

END


End file.
